Detective Reasonings
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Why did Circe free Diana from her spell for the price of a song? Was it possible that she had...alternative reasonings?
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: This is my first Justice League fic. Please bear with me._

On a magically hidden island in the Mediterranean Sea a lone figure sat at her dresser silently watching a recent performance at the Amphitheater at Mykonos playing in a large scrying window. Her violet hair was damp and she was dressed only in a towel, proving the even those called goddesses by many still indulged in simple customs like bathing.

"Am I blue..." the black clad singer croons in an almost unfairly melodic voice.

"Sigh" Circe sighed as she watched Batman's performance for the umpteenth time. Why did I go to all that trouble just to make this mortal sing? There were so many other ways I could have manipulated this situation to get revenge on Hippolyta. And what do I do? I turn her daughter into a pig, and then make the price for her release a simple song. She thought ruefully.

Oh, but you know why Circ'. You were already enamored with him, and wanted to bring up just one thing about him that might discourage the feeling. And what better way to end the infatuation, than through your newest love? Music. Surely, he wouldn't have such a talent being the warrior that he is. You could just write him off as bad for your dreams. But no, it wasn't that simple. He sings divinely. Zeus, but it's like falling for Odysseus all over again. she thought as she waved her hand at the image, making Batman's clothes vanish so that looked like a movie of Bruce Wayne singing in the nude. The conveniences of magic never ceased to amaze even her, even as Circe's looks grew more longing as she watched the image.

Her countenance grew harsh, however, as another thought intruded upon her. Right down to having an annoying Amazon tramp in my way. she thought viciously, as the image blurred to one of Batman and Wonder Woman walking down a corridor of the JLU watchtower together in real time, as Diana hummed the very song Bruce had sung earlier. Circe was unsure whether or not to be pleased that the magical filter to remove Batman's clothes from her window was still active then.

On one hand, she had a naked man she was quite taken with filling her vision in all his scarred, well muscled glory. That was definitely a good thing. Conversely, it looked like he was walking with Hippolyta's overly endowed daughter while naked. That thought turned the witch's stomach enough to release the filter spell and return the grim trappings of the Batman to her subject of observation, even as she muttered an angry, "Top heavy Penelope wannabe." at the image of Diana.

Why must an Amazon always come between me and what I want? And I do want him, now more than ever. So what can I do to get him? Circe thought to herself, even as she dispelled her scrying window and headed to her closet to change. One thing was for certain. She would win over the Amazon interloper in this contest. Circe refused to lose twice to the same opponents.

_Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice...er, I mean the Watchtower._

Batman had eventually headed off to Gotham to finish his nightly rounds after a good deal of light teasing and reassurances of safety by Diana, leaving Wonder Woman to contemplate recent events on her own. She was currently seated in the primary commissary, sipping on an iced mocha as she thought over all that had transpired that night. One theme dominated all others in the thoughts of the exiled princess, though. Why would Circe go to all that trouble and then release me for the price of a song from Bruce? Why go out of her way just to embarrass him like that? It didn't hurt mother or me, and he was no more her enemy than any member of the League. What is that witch really up to? It was just too easy.

She pondered that line of questions long into the night, until she had finished her third mocha. Finally she came to an unpleasant conclusion. For all I know about Circe's history, I can't predict her behavior. I can't crawl into an evil-doer's head like Bruce and just divine their motives. I need to talk to someone that actually knows, or at least _knew_ Circe.

Wonder Woman let an uncomfortable grimace rise to her face as she realized just whom she'd have to talk to about this. Great Hera. Mother will not like hearing of Circe's freedom. She won't like me asking about her motives in her actions toward a man either. Even one hailed as a hero of Themyscira, as all the original League members are.

As Diana considered the channels she would need to traverse to get to the bottom of her current contemplations, Batman had a fat, greasy pork slaughterhouse employee hanging from the top of a five story high smoke stack by his ankle. "You thought you could fire a gun illegally in the city and not face any consequences, did you?" Batman sneered as the groveling fool soiled himself for the third time since the Bat's arrival.

_End of Part One_


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: this will have Cassandra Cain as Batgirl, but it is still in the JLU universe. Since they've never shown the Bat Family, as Artemis pointed out to me on the JLAUniverse boards, who's to say this can't technically still be in canon? So for now, Babs has been shot and is Oracle, and Cassie is Batgirl. This also ties up how Huntress could be Huntress in JLU, since she started as an unsanctioned replacement Batgirl after Babs was shot in the comics.

"Thank you again, sister, for setting this up for me." Diana said gratefully.

"No problem, Princess. I know you have issues with contacting your mom through traditional means. And she should know about Circe's freedom, all thing considered." Zatanna replied with an easy smile. That smile grew into a smirk as she added, "Besides this gives me a reason to get away from that Beast guy that Bruce called in to search for you. If that pervert spent anymore time ogling me, I'd need a showed just on general principle."

"Really?" Wonder Woman said with surprise. "He's always behaved himself around me."

"Yeah, well. Think about it. You could crush him like he was made of tissue paper, you're a charter member of the original league, and I don't think anyone here but Flash is willing to risk making Batman angry for the sake of ogling you publicly." Zatanna replied. "And even Bruce knows Flash is kidding. Wally's good friends with Nightwing, after all, so there is way too many opportunities for Bruce to sneak up on him when he's visiting Dick. Flash knows better than to get rude."

Diana chuckled ruefully as she replied, "I rather think it's more like he's the communal little brother for the JLA. We put up with him, but we really wouldn't change him if we could. It would seem odd if he didn't flirt with me, or make fun of Bruce, or pester John."

"And heaven knows Bruce hates it when things get _odd_." Zatanna responded with a smirk. "Maybe we should suggest it to Wally to shake him up a bit." she added with a wink.

"Perhaps" Diana conceded with a matching smirk.

The pair stared at each other for all of three seconds before they broke into giggles at the scene that would create with Batman pouring over any data he could get to explain Flash's sudden behavioral changes.

Once the laughter died down, they finally got to business "Nepo a noitacinummoc latrop ot Atyoppih!" Zatanna chanted with a wave of her wand. Within seconds the mystic energies her incantation had summoned coalesced in the mirror Diana's bedroom in her apartment. On the other side of that mirror was the suspicious face of her mother, Hippolyta.

"Diana! Is that you? Why have you used such an odd way to contact me? Are you alright?" the Queen of the Amazons said, her voice tinged with worry.

"Yes, mother. It's me, and I am well. I just have some things I need to talk to you about, and well…I _am_ still banished." Diana replied sheepishly.

As Diana began to explain the current circumstances to her mother, the primary cause for her concern, another was magically prying into every aspect of the Batman's life to try to plot the best way to become a permanent fixture in it. Of course, Circe did her best plotting while getting a foot massage from two of her back up singers/slaves, a third fanned her, and a fourth waited faithfully to feed her grapes whenever she desired them.

She gazed into a scrying pool at her feet as she thought over what she had learned so far in her research. He's totally dedicated to his job and his domain. For all the local governments deny it, he rules Gotham in all aspects. All finances there have ties to his companies, and even the local police defer to him for defense. He's like a Spartan general that refuses to accept the title of emperor he so richly deserves. she thought to herself as her servants worked a particularly sore part of her feet back into shape. _Ooh, that's nice. Goddess or not high heels and dancing on stage are still uncomfortable. Thank the Gods for my servants._

"Hmm, I wonder if I should add a few female servants for his sake? Surely he could use tending when I can't be bothered, and I doubt he'd accept my servants for such tasks." Circe mused aloud as she manipulated the pool to show the current women in his life. She growled in frustration when Wonder Woman was featured largely in that montage of scenes. "Well, beside the tramp, there id a mother figure in the healer, a would-be daughter in law in the first Batgirl, and a new daughter in the current Batgirl. He certainly isn't the type to lay around and be pampered, media façade aside."

Bruce definitely should have been born a Spartan. Circe thought to herself, as she looked over the images in the scrying pool. the key to his heart seems to be the Law, and the quest for vengeance. Well, I can certainly respect the second, at the very least. But, I think the first is the greater key. There must be a way to play off that…

"Of course! He's so enamored with the law, and trying to redeem those he can of the wicked…I'll just ask him to be my parole officer. He can see I'm not harassing the innocent, and he'll get the opportunity to get to know me. And once he's properly enamored with me from that redemption, he'll toss Wonder Slut aside to bask in my glory."

"This is most puzzling indeed, my daughter. The witch's behavior is odd, to say the least. I can hardly fathom just why she would go to such lengths, and then abandon them so easily without achieving her goals." Hippolyta commented with a frown.

"I know, mother. That's why I thought to ask your opinion. You've met her before. You'd be more likely to know what she was thinking."

"Was there anything else that stood out about your encounter with her?" Hippolyta asked, her tone that of a regal commander pondering great things.

"Well, there was one thing that was odd." Zatanna commented from behind Diana. When she noticed the looks urging her to go on, she continued, "She seemed all ready to zap us for interrupting her stage show when Batman asked what he'd have to trade to save Diana," as the sorceress said that, Diana's face practically beamed, and even Hippolyta's showed great respect, "she said, 'Well, _now_ you've gotten interesting.' Looking back, it wasn't what she said, so much as the look she had in her eye. It was like she had been hoping for him to make that kind of offer. Like she had planned for it from the start. It was just…well, here let me show you."

With that, Zatanna picked up her crystal ball and replayed the scene with her magic where Diana and Hippolyta could see it. After it was over, Diana's face still seemed puzzled, but Hippolyta's had grown hard.

"I thank you, Zatanna. But, if you would please, I'd like a few moment to speak privately with my daughter." the Queen requested formally.

"Uh, sure. I'll just go raid Diana's fridge for dome of that mocha ice cream." Zatanna replied, furrowing her brow at Hippolyta's change in demeanor.

"Mother, what in Hera's name was that about? What about Circe made you want Zatanna to leave the room? She is a friend and fellow member of the League." Diana asked her expression confused.

The Queen let out a little sigh, and seemed to ponder how to proceed before she asked, "Diana, how do you feel about the Batman?"

The question made the princess react as if she had been hit in the face with cold water, even as he cheeks reddened a bit. "I…I care for him." she replied uneasily, hoping her mother wasn't about to start some 'men are evil' tirade at her.

"Do you love him?" Hippolyta pressed.

"Mother, I don't see what this…" Diana started to reply.

"It's important, Diana. Do you?" her mother interrupted.

"Yes. I do. Very much so." Wonder Woman replied honestly.

Hippolyta nodded, as if expecting that response. "In that case, you should send one of those transports to pick me up and bring me to you. There are things we must discuss face to face. And things we must prepare for."

"Mother, what is this about? Why are you suddenly so willing to leave the island and come to Man's World" Diana asked, puzzled.

Hippolyta took a steadying breath before she answered. "Because, my Little Sun and Stars, I've seen that look in the witch's eyes before. She had it whenever she spoke of Odysseus. I fear she seeks to clam your Batman for herself."

Meanwhile…Beneath Stately Wayne Manor, in the Batcave…

Cassandra Cain, the current Batgirl was tearing up another simulation on the automated gauntlet while Batman went over some old case files at the Bat computer. She halted in her simulation however, when she felt a presence in the cave that was just _wrong. _She crept silently toward Batman to see if he had sensed it as well only to brought up short at the sight of some purple haired woman in a short green and gold mini dress in the cave. Batgirl was about to pounce on and subdue her when Batman, who was still glaring at, and never dared take his eyes off of, the new arrival said, "Stand down unless she attacks, Batgirl.

Circe turned to wave at the girl from the spot she had teleported in from before returning her attention to the Batman.

"What are you doing in my home, Circe?" the Bat ground out in his gravest whisper. Even the normally unflappable Cassandra shivered at the tone, as well as the subtle body language she read from him. She was sure, somewhere in the world, Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, and any criminal who had ever crossed the Batman's path all shivered simultaneously at that tone.

Circe was blissfully unaffected, however as she replied, "Well, after our last encounter…I got to thinking. At the rate I'm going, I'll end up back in the Pit before I can even come close to getting my singing career off the ground. I need some kind of structure to keep me grounded and on the straight and narrow as it were. Like what you mortals call a parole officer in this day and age."

"And what does that have to do with intruding on my home?" Batman asked his voice carefully short of a sneer.

Circe seemed oblivious to his ire as she shrugged and replied, "Like I said before, you're interesting. You have no powers, yet you manage and watch over sever powerful beings. You seem to have a strong sense of Justice, and well, any one who can sing _that_ well deserves some respect."

Batman shifted his glare to Cassandra at that point, who was unsuccessful in hiding the slight giggle that escaped her at the thought of Batman singing. She silenced herself the second she noticed it.

Once Batgirl was under control again, Batman returned his attention to Circe as he asked, "You want me to act as a parole officer for you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Circe answered with a wide grin, he hands clasped in front of her to accentuate her cleavage, seemingly unconsciously.

Batman carefully considered what had been brought to his attention be this odd situation. First and foremost Circe knew the location of the cave, and could easily breech his defenses. He'd have to talk with Jason and Zatanna about correcting that oversight. Secondly this sorcerous madwoman actually wanted him to check up on her. That was clearly a cause for concern and suspicion. On the other hand, he'd be observing her anyway now, and this made it that much more likely he'd get wind of a potential threat to Diana before it was too late.

"I'll consider it." he finally replied after several minutes of deep thought.

Circe nodded in acquiescence to his reply before she said, "When you decide for certain, you know where I'm playing at night. Hope to see you soon.", then disappeared in a flash of light.

Batman blinked at the flashy exit for a moment before heading back to his chair to brood over these new developments.

Cassandra on the other hand, who could read body language easier than most could talk, saw subtle undertones to Circe's actions that even Batman likely missed. This…is suck! she thought furiously to herself. Need Alfred take me to Wonder Woman. Need her help. she added mentally, before fading into the shadows and heading for the stairs to the manor.

End Part 2


End file.
